


You still shine the most brightly

by drippinlyrics



Category: NCT
Genre: I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippinlyrics/pseuds/drippinlyrics
Summary: I love you so much and I will always love you.





	You still shine the most brightly

I still remember the day this happen. I can relive it as if it happened only yesterday.

♡

I was the first to wake up after getting a much needed good nights rest. Seeing that everybody was still sleeping, I decided to make breakfast for everyone. After breakfast was done being prepared, I woke each member up so that all of us can enjoy breakfast together. You were that last person that I woke up since I knew you were still tired from sleeping so late last night. I slowly walked to your room and knocked the door, after countless attempts at knocking you still didn't answer. So, I turned the door handle but it was lock. I just thought maybe you were still sleeping soundly and I didn't want to disturb you. Therefore , I went to the dining table where all the other members were already gathered sitting around the table. I told them that you were just tired and still sleeping, they nodded their head as response because they themselves knew how late you slept last night. All of us just ate together peacefully enjoying the food and breezy wind coming from the opened window. Afterwards, we all washed our plates. As I was done washing mine, I went straight to your bedroom door and tried to knock on your door again. Like last time, you still didn't answer. I was getting a little worried as you normally would have awoken already by now. My heart just didn't feel at ease. I walked to the drawer where all the spare keys were kept and took the one for your bedroom door. I immediately opened your door and when I saw you it looked as if you were still having a tranquiled sleep. I unhurriedly went to your bed to gently nudge you so that you would wake up. When I saw you, you looked as pale as ever. I put the palm of my hand on your forehead and I registered the fact that your body was really cold. That is when I instantaneously spot the orange prescription bottle. It was completely empty. Fearing for the worst, I screamed as loud as my lungs let me. The others slowly started coming to your room. They all comprehended the scene in front of them. Worried looks slowly started creeping on their faces. I put my fingers on your neck to check for a pulse. My heart skipped a beat when I couldn't find one. After a couple of hours, there were already paramedics present and all eighteen of us including you. The paramedic examining you confirmed our worst fear. That you already had passed. Everyone cried as hard as their heart desired. I couldn't even cry as I just stared at your body or just a shell of what you were. I wanted to cry but I couldn't I still was unable to accept the fact that you were gone. A couple of days later, your autopsy report came back. Like everybody suspected you died from a drug overdose or in other words you committed suicide. The next day, you were burried. Many people attended your funeral to pay respect. It was still surreal.

 

Here I am, a couple months later with the other members visiting your grave. We put freshy picked flowers on your grave. We all cried silently. 

 

Everytime I see the sun, the moon, starts shining brightly in the night sky, a shooting star or anything that shined luminously it reminded me of you. But none of them could ever outshine how beamingly bright you shined. You were such a great leader. Whenever the mood was down you would always manage to crack a joke to lighten the mood. I liked to think as if you were watching us from above. Everytime I look up I would always smile in hope that you would smile back from above. We all are deeply sorry that we didn't realise how badly you were suffering. You managed to always put a smile on your face even if it was forced. We wish there was something we could do to help you. But, sadly, we're all too late. 

 

I knew you were suppose to leave NCT Dream by the end of this year. But, we never would have expected it to be like this. At least I know that your suffering has ended and now that you're happy. I love you so much and I will always love you. Rest in peace Mark hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> In your opinion, whose perspective do you think this is. This was inspired by a work I've read before. I'm really sorry i cant remember it. SKSJDHEJ. There's probably a lot of grammar mistake since i wrote this really late at night.  
> —  
> You can find me on insta @irregular_nct  
> oof idk how to link..


End file.
